Fraction collectors generally comprise a rectangular array of test tubes sequentially shifted to a dispensing station located below a fluid outlet connected to a separator column. The apparatus for shifting the test-tube racks is frequently very complex and requires delicate and exact adjustments upon being loaded with a tray of identical racks each carrying a different number of test tubes from the racks of a previous tray.